Hay que callarse
by Yuna Aoki
Summary: Cap. 3! Canción de la oreja de Van gogh. Por un error ,Kagome ve a Kikiô en los brazos de Inuyasha y decide algo especialmente drástico: Suicidarse. Cp.4: Inuyasha llegará a tiempo de evitar que Kagome acabe con su vida? O ella morirá? REVIEWS ONEGAI
1. Hay que callarse

Tanto tiempo estando con él...Tanto tiempo corriendo tras suya...Aunque mi vida pasase, aunque mi vida peligrara.........yo no paraba de seguirle...¿Por qué?...Francamente...no lo sé. Quiza porque era tonta..

****

**Igual que el mosquito más tonto de la manada

yo sigo tu luz aunque me llegué a morir.

Te sigo como le siguen los puntos finales

a todas las frases suicidas que buscan su fin.**

Sin embargo yo sabia que tu corazón ya tenía dueña...intentaba engañarme pensando que tu la habias olvidado...Ja! era una maldita ingenua.

No se puede hacer nada frente a alguien que mezcla presente y pasado...Y eso es lo que ese imbecil...Inuyasha...hacia siempre que se encontraba con ella.

Por eso decidí dejarme de amores que no son correspondidos, dejé mis sentimientos y abandoné a mi corazón.

__ ****

**Igual que el poeta que decide trabajar en un banco

seria posible que yo en el peor de los casos

le hiciera un llave de judo a mi pobre corazón,

haciendo que firme llorando esta declaración.**

A pesar de darme por vencida y de callarme mis sentimientos..se que nunca dejaré de amarle, por mucho que mi vida siga y que tenga otro hombre que me haga compañía.........nunca podré olvidarme de el..

Le..

amaré...

en silencio...

__ ****

**Me callo porque esto es como engañarse

Me callo porque ha ganado la razón al corazón

Pero pase lo que pase, aunque otro me acompañe

en silencio te querré tan solo a ti.**

No creo que vuelva a ser la misma, el es demasiado importante, pero ya me he hecho a la idea..Cuando vuelva definitivamente y para siempre a mi epoca intentaré seguir con mi vida. Tsk! Con todo lo que me ha hecho sufrir Inuyasha, cada vez que un hombre haga algo por mí me parecerá un milagro...No pienso dejar que los recuerdos de tiempos mejores me roben el cuerpo y el alma como hicieron con ese insensato.

****

**Igual que el mendigo cree que el cine es un escaparate

Igual que una flor resignada decora un despacho elegante,

Prometo llamarle "amor mio" al primero que no me haga daño

y reirse era un Lujo que olvide cuando te haya olvidado.**

Ya estoy muy cerca del pozo que me llevó frente a Inuyasha...No quiero abandonar a Miroku...a Shippo...a Sango...a Kouga...Bueno, ese no se. Pero como no podré olvidarle creo que aun tendré esperanza..una esperanza ingenua,si...pero una esperanza al fin y al cabo. 

_ ****_

**Pero igual que se espera como esperan en la plaza de Mayo

Procuro entender el secreto no sea que por si acaso

un golpe de suerte algún día quiera que te vuelva a ver

reproduciendo estas palabras, aunque sobre el papel.**

Para él yo siempre he sido un detector de fragmentos de perla, nada mas, cuesta bastante saber que la persona a quien amas solo te usa como algo para conseguir sus intereses...¿Tu te sentirias bien?

Ya estoy muy cerca del pozo..acabo de pasar el arbol sagrado donde le encontré...Rayos! No queria ponerme a llorar! 

****

**Me callo por porque esto es como engañarse

Me callo porque ha ganado la razón al corazón

Pero pase lo que pase, aunque otro me acompañe

en silencio te querré tan solo..**

Ya estoy, despues de tirarme por el pozo lo sellaré y dejaré mi vida en el Sengoku...intentaré olvidarme de Inu...Ya casi no tengo visión de lo que tengo a los lados..llevo demasiadas lagrimas en los ojos..Me preparo para pegar un salto cuando oigo una voz temblorosa a mis espaldas...

-Ka..Kagome..!?

-Inuyasha!!??

****

**Me callo por porque esto es como engañarse

Me callo porque ha ganado la razón al corazón

Pero pase lo que pase, aunque otro me acompañe

En silencio te querré, en silencio prometo amarte, en silencio pensaré tan solo

en ti...**

*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-**-*-*-*-

Que tal?? Les ha gustado!!?? Ya se, ya se...no me maten!! T0T Pero es que es mi primer song fic!!

La cancion es de la Oreja de Van Gogh me gustaba para este tema...Creeis que tengo que hacer una continuacion!!?? Vosotros direis...DEJADME REVIEW!!

Chauuuuuu:

**Yuna Aoki**


	2. La paz de tus ojos

LA CANCIÓN SE LLAMA "la paz de tus ojos" TMB ES DE LA OREJA DE VAN GOGH.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-

Tsk! Soy un completo imbécil!

Lo intento todo para conseguir mostrar mis sentimientos...pero...¿lo consigo? ¡No!

No me importa nada de este mundo...ni siquiera la perla Shikon...solo me importa ella..

Quiero poder hacer tantas cosas...

****

**No he podido esta vez

Vuelvo al "no sé"...

Vuelvo a caer...

Que importa nada si yo

no se reir..no se sentir...**

Me gustaría poder consolarla, porque, ya van un par de días que la oigo llorar por las noches....últimamente ha estado muy rara....Nch! Me encantaría poderla besar...seguro que sus labios son fantásticos....

¿....?

¡....!

¡¡¡...!!!

En que diablos estoy pensando!!????

Nota mental: Alejarse de las malas compañías, Ejemplo: Miroku. 

****

**Quiero oírte llorar

y que me parta el corazón

quiero darte un beso sin pensar

Quiero sentir miedo cuando me digas adiós

Yo quiero que me enseñes a jugar....**

Se que volví a decaer, que con lo de Kikiô desenterré otra vez todo lo que pasé...Lo de que Kikiô me lanzó esa flecha y murió poco después...Shippo...Miroku...Todos me dicen que me olvide de Kikiô...

La verdad es que no estoy enamorado de ella pero...¿Cómo te sentirías al pensar que todo el odio que le has guardado a una persona a sido injusto? A veces pienso que llorar es la única solución.

Necesito...necesito...

**__**

**Se que me he vuelto a perder,

que he vuelto a desenterrar

todo aquello que pasé

No se ni como explicar 

que solo puedo llorar,

que necesito la paz...**

Te necesito a ti. Necesito esos ojos que me llenan de paz...Esa voz que me calma...

Y tu con tus actos te justificas a ti misma...

****

**...que se esconde en tus ojos, 

que se anuncia en tu boca,

que te da la razón..

Ven, cuéntame aquella historia

de princesas y amores que un día te conté yo.**

Después de lo de Kikiô me aislé del mundo, deje de hablar con la gente, disimulé mi dolor detrás de una capa de vanidad y orgullo...

Solo una persona puede sacar lo mejor que hay en mi...Permíteme decirte Kagome...que tu eres mi única salvación.

****

**Hoy he dejado de hablar

Quiero callar...disimular...

Solo me queda esperar

verte pasar,

reintentar...**

Yo quiero volver a sentir algo y no se donde empezar...Quiero que mi mundo deje de dar vueltas!!!

Ojalá pueda protejerla, quiero darle fuerza para que consiga sus objetivos... Ella se debe pensar que es egoismo pero si la detengo cuando se va...pero es que sin ella...me asusto.

****

**Quiero sentir algo y no se como empezar

Yo quiero que mi mundo deje 

de girar.

Quiero que mis manos tengan fuerza para dar.

Yo quiero asustarme si no estas..**

Un momento...¿Esa no es Kagome? (...) Esta llorando!!?? MATARÉ Al DESGRACIADO QUE LA HAYA HECHO LLORAR!!

__

Conciencia de Inuyasha: Entonces suicídate.

Que...!!??

**__**

**Se que me he vuelto a perder,

que he vuelto a desenterrar

todo aquello que pasé

No se ni como explicar 

que solo puedo llorar,

que necesito la paz...**

Cómo que me suicide!!?? _Conciencia: Por quien te crees que esta llorando? _/ Pues por Kouga! Por algún youkai que le haya molestado! O por.... _Conciencia: Si? _ Por....mi.

****

**...que se esconde en tus ojos, 

que se anuncia en tu boca,

que te da la razón..

Ven, cuéntame aquella historia

de princesas y amores que un día te conté yo.**

Esto no puede ser!! Ahora mismo iré a hablar con ella!! _Conciencia: Buena suerte...la vas a necesitar. /_ Tu cállate!!

****

**Se que me he vuelto a perder,

que he vuelto a desenterrar...

No se ni como explicar 

que solo puedo llorar,

que necesito la paz...**

Me acerco por la espalda, parece no haberme visto, tiene los ojos llenos de lagrimas...Venga!! Que no creo que llore por mi...¿no creéis lo mismo? 

****

**...que se esconde en tus ojos, 

que se anuncia en tu boca,

que te da la razón..

Ven, cuéntame aquella historia

de princesas y amores que un día te conté yo.**

-Ka..Kagome..!?

-Inuyasha!!??

**__**

**Ven, cuéntame aquella historia

de princesas y amores que un día te conté yo

que un día te conté yo

que un día te conté yo

que un día te conté yo...**

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

QUE TAL HE ELEGIDO LA CANCIÓN??? ME HA QUEDADO BIEN???

POR CIERTO USTEDES PUEDEN ELEGIR 2 OPCIONES:

LA PRIMERA ES QUE EN EL PROXIMO CAP. SE ACABE LA TIRA DE SONG FICS.

LA SEGUNDA ES QUE COMPLIQUE MAS LAS COSAS Y TODO ESTO DURE 4 CAPS. (TODOS CON CANCIÓN DIFERENTE)

PERSONALMENTE ELEGIRIA LA SEGUNDA OPCIÓN YA QUE LO PONDRIA TODO MAS INTERESANTE....Y YA TENGO PENSADA LAS CANCIONES...

PERO VOSOTROS TENEIS LA ULTIMA PALABRA!!!

FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!!!

CHAUUUUUUU:

****

*Yuna Aoki* 

P.D.: SI QUEREIS CONTINUACIÓN DEJADME REVIEWS QUE SI NO NO LO CONTINUO.

****


	3. El vestido azul

La canción se Llama "El vestido azul" (adivinad de que grupo es ¬¬)

Por cierto me alegro que os guste que ponga a la conciencia de Inuyasha en el fic. Es una mania que tengo, poner siempre las conciencias de los personajes.

Por cierto hay una parte en que no hay song fic pero luego empieza la canción.

**__**

Capítulo 3: El vestido azul.

-Inuyasha que haces aquí?

-Es curioso, yo te iba a preguntar lo mismo.

-Pues yo vuelvo a mi época para pasar el fin se semana con mi familia.

-Entonces te tendrás que esperar porque quiero hablar contigo.- hizo una pausa tratando de acertar las palabras mas sutiles posibles.- Por qué diablos estas llorando!!??

__

Conciencia de Inuyasha: Si señor, sutil pero directo. PEDAZO DE ALCORNOQUE!! ¬¬U Ò_Ó

-Por nada.

-Venga ya Kagome!! Que no soy tan tonto como para...!!- se detuvo al ver que Kagome, que había parado antes sus lagrimas cuando le había visto, volvía a ponerse a llorar mas desconsoladamente.

****

-Kagome...

"Inuyasha le abraza"

-Kagome yo...yo....

(Fans de la pareja: QUE LO DIGA!!! QUE LO DIGAAA!!!)

-yo....- BUM.

-(Los dos) Kikyo!! (Traducción: Perra!!)

-Si, yo. Tengo que hablar contigo Inuyasha...- mira a Kagome- ...a solas.

Como Inuyasha no parecia muy dispuesto a dejar a Kagome colgada Kikyo le hizo una señal amenazante respecto a Kagome.

-Kagome, ves a la casa de Kaede.

-Pero...-Por un momento habia pensado que Inu se le iba a declarar...

-VES!!

Kagome se alejó de allí pero antes de que pudiera irse Inu le cogió del brazo y le susurró al oído:

Cuando Kikyo haya acabado de decirme lo que me quiere decir quiero hablar con tigo para decirte...algo importante.

-Va...vale.

Empezó a irse.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Que quieres Kikyo?

-Quiero que me abraces.

-NO!

-Jaja. Lo unico que quiero es humillarte. Por eso he colocado insectos de Naraku (no pregunteis como los ha conseguido) y si te niegas a hacer lo que yo te pida...no cuentes que esa aldea salga bien parada... (Perra!!)

"Inu le abraza" (Que ascooo)

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-**No se si Inuyasha estará bien...mejor vuelvo a ver**

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Bien Inuyasha... Ahora besame.

-Ni en sueños perra!! (woooooooow parece que al final se ha decicidido ^^)

-De acuerdo, entonces detruiré la aldea.- (perra tramposa!! Ò0Ó)

Inuyasha se le acerca y le besa (Puaj). Pero un beso sin sentimiento, sin aprecio, sin amor...Aunque en ese momento Inuyasha se separa de Kikiô y mira horrorizado hacia la otra parte del claro y ve ha...

-Kagome!!??

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Salgo corriendo.

Es lo que tendria que haber hecho antes de encontrarme con él. 

Como..Como ha podido hacerme esto!?

Solo que me hubiera dicho algo...una palabra como...Aishiteru por ejemplo...

Me siento como si me hubiera bebido una botella entera de licor...aunque eso es lo que ahora necesitaria...beber para olvidar....

**__**

**Solo una palabra

se hubiera llevado el dolor...

Con el beso amargo de aquel licor

hubiera bastado mi amor**

Si sigo en este mundo....seguiré con esa maldita mentira a cuestas...

-La de sentirme querida....- musitó mientras si cara completamente empapada por las lagrimas se contorsionaba en una mueca de asco-...en aquel abrazo que me has dado y que yo me he creido.

_ ****_

**Solo una mentira

se viene con migo a pasear:

Sentirme querida (mueca de asco)

****

en aquel abrazo en el mar**

Con el "kimono raro" con el que me conociste me marcho sin haber podido saborear tus 

labios...

****

Estoy segura que sabes que yo te he entregado mi corazón...y tu se lo has regalado a Kikiô. Te he dado todo lo que estaba en mis manos...todo lo que podía darte...y tu.. me has robado hasta la ganas de vivir..

-Ya está, ya tengo la solución a todos mis problemas.....- dijo cogiendo una de esas flechas que siempre llevaba encima para ayudar al desgraciado ha conseguir los fragmentos de la perla Shikon.

****

**Con el vestido azul

que un día conociste,

me marcho sin saber si me besaste antes de irte.

Te di mi corazón y tú lo regalaste.

Te di todo el amor que pude darte y me robaste**

Con dos movimientos limpios Kagome consigue rasgar el vestido que cubria su cuerpo por la cintura y el brazo derecho.

-Bah, no creo que esto duela tanto como el amor por Inuyasha.

**__**

**He rasgado mi vestido

con una copa de vino,

hoy tu amor corta como el cristal**

He oido que en el cielo no hay preocupaciones. 

Supongo que los recuerdos no me tendrán porque entristecerme...

Probablemente le podré dejar atrás. 

****

**En el cielo hay playas 

donde ves la vida pasar

donde los recuerdos no hacen llorar,

vienen muy despacio y se van...**

Con una sola caricia...

Con una maldita caricia me hubiera olvidado que no piensas en mí...

Que no soy yo la dueña de tu corazón....

****

**Solo una caricia 

me hubiera ayudado a olvidar:

que no eran mis labios

los que ahora te hacen soñar.**

Argh.... Creo que no puedo....soy demasiado cobarde.........

Parece que Inuyasha no me ha seguido...seguro que aún está con Kikiô.....

*En ese instante se le apareció la imagen de Inuyasha besando a Kikiô*

No, vamos a acabar con esto ya.- pensó frunciendo el ceño.

****

**Con el vestido azul

que un día conociste,

me marcho sin saber si me besaste antes de irte.

Te di mi corazón y tú lo regalaste.

Te di todo el amor que pude darte y me robaste**

Lentamente levantó la flecha hasta que estuvo a la altura de su cara y sus ojos azules ahora ahogados por las lágrimas

Y antes de que su instinto le pudiera evitar la muerte, bajó a punta de la flecha hasta su corazón mientras murmuraba:

-Con este acto...con mi sangre...escribo el final de esta historia.

****

**He rasgado mi vestido

con una copa de vino,

hoy tu amor corta como el cristal.

Buena suerte en tu camino,

Yo ya tengo me destino,

Con mi sangre escribo este final.**

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

HEYYY QUE TAL???

TRAGICO EH??

TRANQUILOS, NO ES DEJEIS ENGAÑAR POR LAS PALABRAS DE KAGOME....QUE ESTO NO ACABA AQUÍ!! ^0^

TENGO UN PAR DE CUESTIONES PARA VOSOTROS:

1.- QUEREIS QUE HAGA UN EPILOGIO DESPUES Del CAP..4???

2.- VERÉIS YO TENÍA PENSADO HACER UN SANGO/MIROKU (TODO DE SONG FIC). PERO SERÍA MÁS LARGO, MÁS TRÁGICO Y MÁS DRAMÁTICO QUE ESTE.

PARA ESE FIC TENGO PENSADAS UNA CANCIÓN DEL GRUPO TESS, OTRA DE TIZIANO FERRO, 2 DE LA OREJA DE VAN GOGH (ESAS NO PODÍAN FALTAR) Y QUIZÁ UNA DE EROS RAMAZOTTI. DESPUES YA BUSCARÍA MAS.

AUNQUE MI DUDA ES SI UN SANGO/MIROKU SERIA BIEN ACEPTADO. ESA ES MI PREGUNTA:

OS INTERESARÍA UN SANGO/MIROKU???

3.- ME HAN PEDIDO UN POV DE KIKIÔ CON LA CANCIÓN "ROSAS"...ALGÚN DÍA SERÁ.

4.- ESTA ES LA ÚLTIMA PREGUNTA...NO OS MOLESTO MÁS!! ^0^

YO ME MATO MUCHO PARA BUSCAR LAS CANCIONES ADECUADAS ASI QUE YO RECOMIENDO QUE LAS LEAIS PARA EL MEJOR DESARROLLO DE LA HISTORIA ¬¬

CHAUUUUUUUUU:

***Yuna Aoki***

P.D.: Si no hay reviews no pienso continuar ¬¬ 


	4. Adiós

LA OREJA DE VAN GOGH - Adios

****

****

****

****

-KAGOME!!

Un grito desesperado desgarró el silencio de la noche provocando que una flecha se parara en el aire antes de atravesar la piel de la miko.

Kagome había parado su suicidio por ese grito. Un grito de desespero que provocó que se le perforaran los tímpanos de dolor.

La cabeza le estaba a punto de estallar por todos los sucesos vividos en las últimas horas.

-KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!

****

****

Esa vez el grito sonó más cerca y, claramente, más angustiado.

Era Inuyasha.

De entre unos matorrales un hanyou apareció corriendo cómo para salvar su vida  miró con ojos como platos como Kagome tenía la punta de la flecha peligrosamente cerca del corazón y se lanzó con la intención de detenerla pero ella rehusó la "ayuda" de Inuyasha.

-Lo siento Inuyasha pero yo ya me tengo que ir.

Inuyasha abrió la boca sin entender

****

****

-Tranquilo, cuando llegue al más allá te avisaré, te lo prometo.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos al máximo de su capacidad al darse cuenta de lo que la chica tenía intención de hacerse.

Su mente se  invadió de sentimientos de culpa.

Y unas silenciosas lágrimas se deslizaron surcando sus mejillas hasta perderse en su haori.

****

****

****

-Kagome, por...por favor...no hagas eso..

-Déjame ir, Inuyasha.- murmuró Kagome con una cara crispada por el dolor. La cabeza le estaba volviendo a atormentar. Ella sólo quería acabar con esto ya. ¿Era eso mucho pedir?.- Y por lo que más quieras, deja de llorar.

****

****

****

****

**_**_****_PRIVATE_****__****_Tengo que irme ya, abrázame.  
Nada más llegar te llamaré.  
Déjame marchar, no llores más.   
Túmbate otra vez, te dormirás.**  
  
_**

****

****

****

****

****

-Kagome, en serio...

-Adiós, amor.

Inuyasha sintió como su mundo se desvanecía, o eso quisiera él.

-De eso nada!- gritó- Tú no harás eso!- no era una petición, era una orden.- Porque cueste lo que cueste yo te volveré a abrazar!

Y sin pensárselo dos veces se lanzó en medio de la trayectoria del puñal. 

****

****

****

****

****

**_  
**Te he dejado atrás y pienso en ti  
Oigo "adiós, amor" caer sobre mí.  
Quiero irme de allí, no puedo escapar.  
Necesito volverte a abrazar.**  
  
_**

****

****

La sangre empezó a gotear y Kagome miró horrorizada donde había ido a parar la flecha.

La mano de Inu había sido atravesada por ésta y ahora la sangre goteaba en el suelo.

Kagome empezó a llorar de nuevo y Inuyasha le dijo:

-Ven.

Y abrazó a Kagome.

-Cálmate.

Aunque esa palabra iba mas dirigida a él mismo que a Kagome.

Le levantó la barbilla y deslizó sus labios por la trayectoria de las lagrimas aprovechando así para besar sus mejillas.

-No temas por nada, yo siempre estaré con tigo.

****

****

**_  
**Ven, cálmate no llores más,  
si cierras los ojos verás _**

**_que sigo junto a ti,  
que no me iré sin besar  
una de esas lágrimas que van desde tu cara al mar,  
la vida viene y va, y se va...**  
  
_**

****

****

****

-Siempre cuando creía que tu llorabas por mi culpa quería morir- se explicó el hanyou- Tú me has hecho muy feliz, Kagome.- Dijo mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de color carmesí.- Por eso siempre cuidaré de tí, porque...-tomó aire-porque te quiero, Kagome.

La chica le miró estupefacta pero luego le dijo.

-Y que hay de Kikyo?

Él le miró.

-Te juro por mi vida que no la quiero.**__**

****

****

**_  
**Salgo del portal, quiero morir.  
Tú en la habitación, _**

**_llorando por mí.  
Tú me has hecho tan feliz _**

**_que siempre estar  
a tu lado, cuidando de ti.**  
  
_**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

-Yo..también te quiero, Inuyasha

****

El hanyou sonrió y besó a Kagome. Poco a poco. Tomándose su tiempo, parecía que estuviera saboreando lentamente un jugoso pastel de nata.

Nada les iba a separar.

Nunca.

****

****

****

****

****

**_  
**Ven, cálmate no llores más,  
si cierras los ojos verás _**

**_que sigo junto a ti,  
que no me iré sin besar  
una de esas lágrimas que van desde tu cara al mar,  
la vida viene y va, y se va...**_**

****

**_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_**

****

Que corto eh??

Bueno, tengo prisa.

Finaliza en el epílogo.

REVIEWS!!


End file.
